Doctor Who: The Bizanthan Hospital
by lillydany
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves trapped in a hospital that is dealing with a lot more than medical emergencies. A/N This story incorporates a deleted scene from season 4 where the tenth doctor gives 10.2 a chunk of Tardis so he can grow his own. Please R/R


Rose Tyler sat in the hospital waiting for her little brother. She'd lost the Doctor in a little shop. Finally Jackie and Pete walked out. "Is he alright?" "He'll be fine. He just has to wear a sling for a few days." Rose sighed. "So where's the Doctor then?" "He went to visit the shop." "Go get him we'll get Tony."

The Doctor smiled at Rose as she entered. "Rose come look at this!" He led her over to the counter. "Glass?" "Bizanthan Glass." "Bizanthan Glass?" "Yeah see in the year 1.004,000 GL a race called the Nyramose started mining the planet Bizanthia. Anyway long story short there was a war and they only got a few tons off of the planet before the planet was destroyed, well self-exploded, well became a black hole but it's worth more than all the jewels on Earth." "It's beautiful." The glass glinted all sorts of different colors with exceptional shine. Rose could see why it would be valuable. "But Doctor what's Bizanthan Glass doing in a gift shop in an Earth hospital?" The smile disappeared from his face. "That's a good question. Let's go find out."

Jackie picked up Tony. Pete came rushing back. "There not in there." "Where could they be? I called her but she didn't answer." "Listen I bet they'll call. Let's just get in the car." Jackie walked out and the hospital locked down.

The Doctor and Rose looked up at the bleating sirens. "Doctor what's happening?" "I don't know. And I hate not knowing. Where's the nearest security desk?" "Third floor." He grabbed her hand and started running. "Wait, Doctor! Where's my mum?" "We'll find them just hold on."

Once at the security desk the Doctor had to push his way in. He flashed the Psychic Paper. "Hello I'm with the security thing. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." "Oh thank every god you are here!" He led them back to the control room. "Whole hospital's gone crazy." "What happened?" Rose asked. "I don't know. One minute everything's fine. Now we're under total lockdown." "And you don't know what caused it?" "Someone put in the right code." "Can't you just look on your cameras?" "All of them blew out three seconds before the whole thing started." "Where's the main control center?" "Ninth floor." "Try to re-open the hospital we'll go check it out." "You can't." "Why not?" "Whatever floor the code is alerted from is literally dead locked. Only the police know the code and they won't open it until the rest of the hospital's been cleared." "Alright we'll just go check around." Rose smiled.

The sonic screwdriver whined and the bolted doors opened. "This doesn't seem like a hospital wing." "Ninth floor. This is where they store spare drugs." "So what's your theory? Some junkie turned himself in?" "Whoever did it must have known the code. No junkie would know that." "Yeah but maybe…" the lights turned off. "Great." The Doctor put on his glasses. "Rose stay close." "Why?" "Because whoever activated the code's still in here."

Jackie Tyler pounded on the door. "I can't get out!" Yelled Pete. "Mummy why can't daddy get out?" "Go call the security desk." "There's a long line already. Just let them sort it out." Jackie sighed exasperated. "At least go look for Rose and the Doctor." Pete mouthed sorry and went off. Jackie went back to the car with Tony. "Where's daddy? And Rose? And the Doctor?" "They'll be out in a minute." "I want the Doctor to tell me a story about him when I go to sleep." "He will just wait a minute." "So they can't get out?" "No sweetie." "Can't we just take the Tardis to see them?" The Tardis. Well Jackie hadn't thought about that. Of course with the hospital on high alert it'd be hard to sneak in and she didn't have any idea how to fly it but she remembered the Doctor and Rose arguing about the homing button and she'd won. "Come on Tony let's go try and rescue the family."

The Doctor and Rose looked around. It was hard to stay quiet when every noise echoed through the hall. "Where are the pharmacists?" "That's a good question." He soniced the air. "No human life signs." Rose gripped his hand harder. The Sonic dinged. "That's weird." "What?" "Well it's detecting life signs just not human nor the Bizanthan race." "How's that possible? There's more than one alien in a single hospital?" "Yeah." "I don't like this. We've been almost everywhere and there hasn't been a sound." The Doctor froze. "What? What is it?" "No sound. Life signs, not human." "What is it?" "Right before the planet blew the Bizanthan were evacuated. Rehomed whatever but not everything got out. There was a creature. Nearly extinct so there scientists only took one in the hopes to clone the species and also because they couldn't handle two. Somewhere on route to their new lab their ship crashed. It was never found." Rose inhaled sharply. "What kind of creature?" "The kind with four claws, huge fangs, and an untamable personality. The kind that waits for its prey to freeze before it pounces."

Almost as if the beast was waiting for a proper introduction it jumped out. The Doctor gripped Rose's hand. "Run!" Chaos broke out. The beast growled after them while running into metal containers and crashing into glass. That only seemed to make it madder. The Doctor soniced the door at the end of the hallway. All of a sudden the furry brown and red striped creature leaped and landed in front of the exit. Rose screamed. The Doctor turned and pulled Rose into the nearest room locking the door. Rose pulled some metal carts over to block it but the beast was already throwing itself against the door trying to get in. the Doctor hurried to the window. "It's almost a ten meter drop! There's no other way out." "The door's not going to hold for much longer. We've got to do something." He put his hands on the back of his head desperately trying to think. "There's nothing." The beast broke one claw through the door. Rose took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said as the monster drew closer. She gripped his hand. "It's okay. You tried." He smiled at her. "I love you. "I love you too." they both turned towards the door ready to face it when a familiar whine echoed through the air.


End file.
